Harry POTTER ou Harry DRAER
by Lulli.P
Summary: Si quelqu'un c'était battu pour avoir la garde d'Harry juste après la mort de ses parents et qu'il était aimé? Venez découvrir! Bonne lecture.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lacie-Doréa DRAER était une mage de renommé Internationale. Elle était amies avec Mirajane Strauss et Erza Scarlett. Lors de ses 17 ans sa guilde Fairy Tail avait organisé une rencontre avec la célèbre école anglaise POUDLARD. Elle avait rencontrée les Maraudeurs Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black pour qui elle eut un "petit" coup de foudre, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Leurs liens N'avait jamais faillis sauf la nuit du 31 octobre ou tout se joua . Bonne lecture.

Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire appartient a J.K Rowlings et que je ne touche rien. Je changerai un petit peu l'histoire. A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Une journée presque banale pour un Halloween**

 **Dans la ville de Magnolia au Japon, une fête battait son plein, c'était Halloween. Vous vous direz que c'est normal, mais non, cette année la guilde de Fairy Tail avait voulu faire les chose en grand. C'est-à-dire FAIRE LA FETE parfois, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.**

 **Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était en train de siroter un jus de cerise avec un mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait le ventre. Elle s'appelait Lacie-Doréa Draer. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, ambrés, longs, ondulés mais attachés en chignon, des yeux bleu clair, un petit nez, de fines lèvres et des tâches de rousseurs. Elle était menue, de belles formes ni trop grosse, ni trop fine ce qu'il fallait. Niveau caractère, c'était un ange, elle se mettait rarement en colère, parlait souvent malgré sa timidité et était très souriante quand elle connaissait les personnes mais TRES maladroite.**

 **En Angleterre, une famille de sorciers fêtait Halloween avec leurs proches sans se douter que se serait leurs derniers moments à vivre . La mère Lily Potter née Evans jouait avec son fils Harry pendant que son mari James Potter parlait avec ses amis Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black le parrain d'Harry et Peter Pettigrow.**

 **-Dîtes, vous avez des nouvelles de Lay' ? Demanda Sirius**

 **-Oui, normalement, elle doit venir pour noël. Répondit Lily**

 **-J'ai hâtes de la revoir ! s'enthousiasma James.**

 **-Harry va être heureux de revoir Lacie. remarqua Rémus**

 **-Il adore, j'imagine déjà sa tête ! dit Peter.**

 **Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir où Lily décida de les mettre dehors car le lendemain il devait se lever tôt pour aller à un rendez-vous avec un pédiatre.**

 **Revenons notre chère Lacie-Doréa, elle venait de rentrer dans sa maison, quand elle se prit les pieds dans ...bah rien en fait . Elle se cuisina un bon petit saumon avec des frites, pas très équilibré comme repas, et alluma la télé. Peu après elle fila sous la douche et se remit devant la télé a manger du chocolat. Il était minuit passé quand quelque chose lui lacéra le cœur. Elle sut que quelque chose était arrivé a ses meilleurs amis. Sans chercher a comprendre, elle s'habilla et fila a la guilde pour les prévenir qu'elle s'absentait quelques temps et transplana. Lacie-doréa arriva devant Godrics Hollow et entra. Ce qu'elle vit l'anéantit : James, par terre, sans vie .**

 **-POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle**

 **Et c'est là qu'elle entendit des pleurs, mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux de son filleul ! Lacie ( la flemme de mettre le deuxième prénom) monta les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa chambre et vit Lily sur le sol et Harry dans son lit. Elle fit la promesse silencieuse à James et Lily de prendre soin d'Harry puis prit le bambin dans ses bras et descendit pour tomber nez à nez avec Dumbledore.**

 **-Bonsoir, Miss Draer. Salua ce dernier**

 **-'Soir... Répondit sans grand enthousiasme Lacie.**

 **-Allons dans mon bureau voulez-vous ? Demanda le directeur**

 **-Je vous suis. accepta cette dernière**

 **Lacie transplana dans le bureau du directeur et celui-ci dit:**

 **-Parlons franchement , je vais confier Harry à sa tante.**

 **-Pourquoi ? questionna-telle calmement**

 **-Sa tante prendra soin de lui j'en suis sûre et il y aura une protection grâce au lien du sang. répondit Dumbledore**

 **-Pétunia n'aime pas les sorciers le saviez-vous ? Non. Elle est sa sœur et la détestai. Alors comment va-t-elle traiter son neveu vous me le dîtes ?**

 **-Je suis certain qu'il sera bien traiter là-bas et puis il aura un enfant avec qui jouer. sourit le vieil homme**

 **-MAIS VOUS NE VOYEZ QUE LE SAUVEUR EN MON FILLEUL ! IL SERA MALTRAITER ET CELA VOUS FAIT NI CHAUD NI FROID ! VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE ! PIRE, VOUS ÊTES EXACTEMENT COMME VOLDEMORT ! Le bambin commença à pleurer et Lacie le calma et le berçant .**

 **-Je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça Miss. s'énerva Dumbledore**

 **-Vous allez me faire quoi ? Dîtes moi vous savez que si vous m'attaquez vous avez tout Fairy Tail à dos.**

 **Le directeur se calma sous cette menace évidente.**

 **-Et pour le parrain de Mr Potter ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ?**

 **-Il a trahit les Potter.**

 **-Un coup de bluff, c'était Peter le gardien, ils pensaient qu'en mettant Pettigrow à la place de Sirius, Lily et James seraient en sécurité.**

 **-Je crains de ne pas comprendre.**

 **-Les Potter ont changés de gardien du secret au dernier moment, ils ont échangés Sirius pour Peter. J'étais présente ce soir là.**

 **Pendant cette discussion Harry s'endormit contre sa marraine avec un sourire. Lacie le remarqua et le couvrit d'une petite couverture.**

 **-Il vous faudra témoigner. dit le directeur.**

 **-S'il faut je le ferais. Non pas que je ne vous aime pas mais votre vu me comment dire… me mets hors de moi donc à un de ses jours.**

 **Elle commença à se lever et dit:**

 **-Vous pouvez changer le nom de famille d'Harry, il s'appellera Harry Draer.**

 **C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle s'en alla avec son filleul.**

 **Merci à Ange-Ann pour avoir corriger mes fautes à plus tard^^**


End file.
